Boogieland
by ShadowofU
Summary: When Katz & Courage see a commercial for a theme park Katz decides to take Courage out to the amusement park for some fun alone, but things don't go as planned.


Shadow: I wanted to see if I could write another Courage the Cowardly Dog one shot. I think this one is pretty good. = v =" I took the story from one of Acid's pieces of art work. I hope you will enjoy it. *tomato hits shield* CRAP THEY SAW ME! *runs back into shadows*

Note: I do not own any of these awesome characters.

* * *

The tea kettle whistled as Katz walked back over to the stove. The smell of pumpkin spice tea filled the air as he poured the water over the tea bag that sat in the small cup. Katz took in the smell as he poured another cup before walking towards the living room. It was the beginning of the day so all the idiots were either asleep or busy doing something else.

Katz walked into the living room and sat in the rocking chair that used to belong the old lady. He sat his tea on the table next to him before putting the other tea cup next to the pink ball of fuzz that was still sleeping.

"Wake up dog. Before the tea gets cold." Katz looked down at Courage as he sipped his own tea.

Courage groaned as he woke up groggily and he turned to look at the cup of tea. Courage took in the fragrance as well as smiled. He took a sip and relaxed as the sweet taste filled his mouth. Just the right amount of sugar. Courage grabbed the TV control from on top of the table and turned the tv on.

He began to flip through the channels quickly but suddenly stopped when a commercial was seen. Katz stared at the commercial. A roller coaster could be seen in the background, and a man with a top hat stood in front of the camera.

"COME ON DOWN TO BOOGIELAND! The happiest place in Nowhere! The rides are awesome, the food is delicious, and our amazing roller coaster ride will leave you screaming for more!" Katz scoffed.

"Really who would want to go to that?" Katz looked over to Courage only to see the dog staring at the television screen.

_'You've got to be kidding me.' _Katz shook his head before finishing the last of his tea. He knew the dog was childish but really. When the commercial ended Courage left his trance and went back to what he was doing. Katz watched him as Courage dipped the tea biscuits into the hot drink so they would get soft before throwing them in his mouth.

Katz thought about it for a second. Maybe if he took the boy to the place he could have some good enjoyable time with him. Without those bumbling idiots ruining the whole day. He relaxed and looked over to Courage who was dipping his last biscuit into the cup.

"Dog. Do you want to go to this…Boogieland?" Courage froze upon hearing this and half of the biscuit fell into the tea after getting too soft.

"If you do. I am willing to take you this one time. You seem to be quite interested." Courage continued to stare frozen, but it was obvious that he was thinking about all the fun he would have if he went. Katz tapped his finger as he waited for a answer.

"Well, do you want to go or not Dog?!" Katz tone became stern when Courage did not reply to him after almost three minutes. Courage nodded his head vigorously and drank the rest of his tea in order to emphasize his yearning to go to the theme park.

"Alright then Dog. I suggest you get ready. We'll be leaving early." Courage wasted no time. He quickly jumped up and sat his tea cup on the table before running up the stairs. Katz chuckled as he watched Courage run up the stairs with a smile on his face. This was perfect. He could finally have some alone time with the dog.

Katz eye twitched as he drove the pickup truck down the road towards the theme park.

Today was going to be a outing just for him and Courage.

"Got any threes." A voice said in the back.

Some alone time away from all the craziness.

"Go fish. You sardine."

Time away from the idiots.

"Oooooh I got a full house!" Someone yelled in a New Orleans accent.

**SO WHY THE HELL WERE ALL THE IDIOTS IN THE TRUCK WITH THEM?!c**

Katz looked in the rear view mirror at the villains. The second he and Courage were on their way out the villains instantly began asking where they were going. The second Courage told them where everyone became interested and insisted on coming along. The only one who decided not to come was Weremole and that's because he didn't like going anywhere he couldn't make his tunnels.

Big toe, Cajun Fox and Dark Water Queen were in the back of the pickup truck while Le Quack and Courage sat next to Katz in the front. Katz held back the urge to throw all of them out on the side of the road as they continued down the highway.

The only thing really holding Katz back was Courage's face. The dog looked so excited. He was twirling his thumbs as he looked ahead(thanks to having a couple books to sit on). Every once in a while he would look up at Katz but when instantly look away a bit scared. Courage knew Katz was a ticked with how loud everyone in the back was being so he wouldn't be surprised if Katz blew something up if he said something.

Katz went to make a turn when a red sports car flew in front of him causing Katz to hit the breaks. The asian in the sports car turned around for a second to look at Katz through his black sun glasses.

"Watch where ya going. Ya fool." He laughed an annoying laugh which caused Courage to whine nervously.

'Oh boy.'

Courage looked up at Katz who seemed to the be gripping the steering wheel a little too hard and suddenly pulled one of his spider out of nowhere. He threw the spider out the window and it landed on the dude's head. Courage watched as the sports car went out of control and drove off the road before exploding behind them. Courage went back to looking forward as a tire bounced next to them. Hopefully things would be a bit better once they got to the amusement park.

* * *

After driving for another thirty minutes the amusement park came into view. Courage's eyes seemed to sparkle when he saw it. Katz smirked causing Courage to jump in confusion. Katz found a parking spot close to the entrance much to his surprise. Courage jumped out of the car after Le Quack who chuckled when Courage almost fell on his face. Katz walked around to Courage's side with a green leash.

"People are stupid so i'd rather you wear this leash for now." Courage didn't complain as Katz bent down to his level to put it around his neck. Big Toe began to move as well as Cajun when D.W yelled out.

"Um. What about me?" Katz looked at Le Quack who instantly pulled out his surgery bag. Courage stared at confusion as Le Quack opened it and began throwing random items out of it until he found a little red wagon. Katz didn't even question how big that bag even was especially after the time Cajun Fox almost got lost in it.

"Either you or the idiot fox get to pull her." Cajun and Le Quack looked at each other and began rock paper scissors. Le Quack instantly loss and grumbled as he put the bucket containing DWQ's water on the wagon.

"Watch it bird brain!" She yelled as he dropped the pale onto the wagon. The group began to move slowly but surely. Once everyone was in order it was no trouble getting people through. Especially since they didn't have to pay for Courage or a pale of black water. The amusement was somewhat crowded. Mainly children ran around with their parents in tow. The second everyone got inside though it became obvious it wasn't gonna be a calm day.

"OOOH! Let's go get some ice-cream dog!" Cajun fox instantly tried to pull Courage after he snatched the leash from Katz. He was stopped by the Big Foot who somehow grabbed the leash and went in the direction of the spinning cups.

"No see! The dog's coming with me to the spiny cups see!" The smaller toes agreed as they continued to move almost choking Courage in the process. Cajun went to snatch up the leash and the two began a tug a war. Le Quack and DW weren't helping and simply decided to see how far this would go. Katz walked over glaring and pressed the button on the leash so it would fall off Courage's neck. Courage fell and and laid on the floor somewhat motionless.

"If you nitwits keep on you won't have anyone to go with you." Katz stared at Courage who laughed on the floor half unconscious. This definitely wasn't going as planned.

In the end it could be said that everyone(well not everyone) got what they wanted. Cajun Fox was able to get Courage to say he wanted to go get ice-cream first and the two headed over to the ice-cream stand. Courage quickly got a vanilla ice-cream cone, but when he turned around to see what Cajun had gotten his mouth almost hit the floor.

Cajun licked his lips as a 10th scoop was added to his ice-cream and a cherry was put at the very top.

"This is gonna be great." Cajun said with a sparkle in his eye. Courage knew he loves sweet but this was just crazy.

"Ooooh. You're going to get a brain freeze!" Courage whined as he looked up at the ice cream stack that was slightly tipping in Cajun's hand. Cajun seemed to pay not might to him as he licked his lips. Courage decided to ignore Cajun as began to lick at the ice-cream that was dripping from his cone.

Courage looked back at Cajun who had somehow already devoured half his ice cream and opened his mouth wide to eat the rest. Cajun shook for a second but then he suddenly stopped.

"WHOO! That is some brain freeze!" Cajun said this nonchalantly as he licked the last of the ice cream off his lips. Cajun began to walk but suddenly froze in place. Courage ran towards him worried and shook his hand in front of him. The fox didn't respond.

"Guys!" Courage yelled out to the others. Katz walked towards Courage and stared at the fox.

"He'll be fine." He said as he put bent down to straighten the red scarf Courage had chosen to wear for the day.

"But. But. But." Katz paid no mind to Courage's panic as he pulled him away. The others followed behind. Le Quack stopped to kicked Cajun and laughed as Cajun fell over on his side still frozen like a statue.

Next up was the spiny cups with Big Toe. DW didn't want to go because she didn't want her water to get everywhere, Le Quack had gone to cause mischief, and Katz simply chose to sit on the bench because he didn't think the purpose of tea cups was to spin in them stupidly.

He watched the ride start and waited for a certain dog to come spinning around. He waved to the dog who smiled back ever so lightly, but that changed after a few more turns. Big Toe began to spin the wheel faster and faster. No one knows how he was able to do it so well.

"Uuughhhhhh~" By then Courage's face had gone green. He hung over the edge of the cup with his tongue out. He was obviously getting sick from how fast they were going. Katz checked his watch. The ride wouldn't last much longer but it was obvious Courage wouldn't feel well when he got off. Courage ended up spending a few minutes in the bathroom barfing his cares away. Big Toe went on the ride five more times before he was content.

The day continued stupidly. Courage was asked to hand out some balloons by a clown and began to give them to little kids. Le Quack decided these kids needed to learn that nothing lasts forever by popping the balloons right after Courage passed them to the child. Courage yelled as Le Quack but the duck simply laughed. Katz decided to teach him the same lesson by pulled out one of his feathers causing the duck to jump in the air screaming.

Then Courage thought he could throw a ball so he walked by a Dunk Tank. The man sitting in the tank noticed Courage and began to tease him instantly. Courage was fuming by the time he got the ball. He threw it but it hit right below the target button. The man laughed when he saw that Courage had failed and the dog began to cry, only for the DW to appear in the sludgy black water of the tank and swallow the man whole.

It was almost two by the time the other villains were done. Le Quack stared at the spot where he was missing his feathers as he sat on the bench. DW held the still frozen Cajun up and Big Toe was talking to his subordinates about how fun the rides had been. Katz sat at the end of the bench frustrated. He was surprised Le Quack hadn't tried to blow up the place.

Katz looked up only to see Courage in front of him.

"What is it Dog?"

Courage twirled his thumbs a bit nervous.

"Is there anything you want to go on?" Courage said with a nervous but sincere voice. Katz's ears pricked up upon hearing this. The whole day the two had been dragged around by the crazy villains but now everyone was pooped. Katz looked towards the roller coaster. If there was anything he'd actually be willing to ride in this park it would probably be that. Katz put the leash back on Courage before standing up.

Katz and Courage left the others to rest on the bench and walked towards the large roller coaster. The roller coaster was amazing. Courage stared up in awe as the group of teenagers in front of them walked in. As Courage was about to step forward the person who controlled the ride walked in his way.

"Whoa there dog. Sorry but you're a bit too small for this ride." The ride controller was a big and chubby but was quite tall. He pointed at the Ruler that had a large arrow saying, "Must Be This Tall" on it. Courage went pale as he realized he was almost two times smaller.

Katz however wasn't having this. He wanted at least a little bit of enjoyment out of this day and ending it with the dog crying was not going to be part of it. Katz put his hand up on the arrow while glaring at the ride controller. The man began to sweat as Katz continued to glare and the arrow was pushed down until it was around Courage's height. Courage jumped in shock as this happened.

"He's taller now. HE CAN RIDE CORRECT?!" Katz said this seriously as he continued to stare at the man.

"Of course he can. I mean it's obvious he is tall enough to ride. Have fun son." The man tried to laugh it off as Courage smiled happily. The two walked through and towards the roller coaster. Katz got them the front seats of a car and the two waited for the ride to start. In no time the roller coaster began to go up the high incline.

"You having fun?" Katz asked.

"Of course. This has been a great day. Th-." The dog began to panic as he tried to say the word. His face lightly blushing. Katz stared as they came close to the top of the roller coaster and pushed in giving the the dog a light nuzzle of the nose. Courage stared in shock.

"You're welcome. Now I suggest you hold on." Katz said nonchalantly. Courage stared puzzled until he remembered where they were. The roller coaster went over the edge with a quick plunge. A scream following them all the way down.

Katz and Courage walked back towards where the other villains were. Courage swayed back and forth on the leash. The ride had definitely gotten him in the end, but Katz was sure it wasn't just that. Courage walked at Katz pace and looked around the park.

"Cotton candy. Get your cotton candy." Katz looked over at the vender and noticed that Courage was also staring.

"You want some?" Katz pointed towards the cart.

"What took you guys so long?" Dark Water Queen asked as she saw Katz and Courage in the distance. Courage munched on the mint green cotton candy. Courage licked his lips happily as he looked at the group.

"We went on a roller coaster." Katz said bluntly. Courage nodded. Katz looked at to his side and saw Cajun walking back with a giant amount of snacks and treats.

"Whoo! Look at all the snacks I was able to get." Katz stared at the fox a bit annoyed. He kinda wished Cajun had stayed frozen for a bit longer. Katz looked at his watch.

"If everyone is done causing chaos I suggest we get going. LE QUACK DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THAT DYNAMITE!" Le Quack turned and grumbled in annoyance as he blew the fire off the tip of the piece of dynamite.

"At least I will be able to have some fun when the fox is in need of a check up for all of those cavities." Le Quack said this with a sneer and Cajun held the candy close to him. Katz and DW rolled their eyes.

The group walked back towards the car and jumped in. Courage sat next to Katz and relaxed. Katz sighed as he put the truck in drive and drove away from the amusement park happy to be going home.

By the time the gang got home it had gotten nice and dark. The stars and moon illuminated the sky as everyone jumped out of the car and went inside. Katz went to get out but felt something pull him. Katz looked at his arm only to notice that Courage was holding onto him in his sleep. Courage whined when Katz tried to move again.

'For a little thing he's quite strong at times.' Courage began to mumble something in his sleep.

"Don't leave." Katz's eyes widened as he listened. The dog was obviously sleep talking.

"Don't leave me alone again. Plz." Courage put himself into a smaller pink ball. Katz sighed in annoyance as he put the key into his sweater and picked up Courage who relaxed.

Katz carried the dog into the house and up the stairs. Everyone had gone to their quarters. Katz was walking by one of the rooms when a voice spoke up.

"Don't spoil the kid you temperamental kitten. Or he'll never let you go, just like you don't want to let him go." Katz looked into the small room. Since the death of the owners the computer had been brought down and a small room had been made for it. A lot had happened in the past few months, and to tell the truth the computer was getting on Katz nerves with its remarks.

"Shut up." Katz said as he continued towards the old bedroom. He laid the dog down after a few minutes of having to pull him off. Katz took off the sweater and shirt and laid in the bed next to the dog who was falling into a deeper sleep than before.

"While I might not be that old lady, i'm not leaving any time soon dog." Katz turned over and closed his eyes ,unbeknownst of the smile that had formed on the small dog's face.


End file.
